fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Equinala
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy}}Equinala is an Elder Dragon that appears in Monster Hunter: Farblaze. Their bodies are laced with venomous lashes that sting their attackers. Physiology Equinala are flightless Elder Dragons that are almost entirely adapted for marine life. Their features include four stocky legs, two wings, a long body, a dorsal fin, a sharp beak, and two intricate antlers that resemble the branches of a tree. While the muscles in their wings are not powerful enough to achieve flight, they are streamlined and lightweight, which greatly benefits the creature in aquatic locomotion. In addition to this, their legs are short and muscular, with the skin of their toes having fused together into flippers with long claws designed for digging. The body itself is slender and almost serpentine in shape, with the tail being roughly 60% of the entire Equinala's body length. The body of an Equinala is brightly colored, with varied tones of blue, tan, and orange. Their eyes are often bright yellow, and their faces sport two pairs of long, sensitive barbels. Whip-like tendrils (which range from pink to neon red) also sprout from the wings, tail, and neck, which are often laced with venom absorbed from the jellyfish and anemones that the Elder Dragon eats. The wing membranes are an intricate pattern consisting of blue, pink, and magenta. Abilities Despite its infamous beauty and grace, the Equinala is certainly nothing to sneeze at. The whips on its body act as stinging tentacles that can inject unfortunate attackers and prey with fatal doses of quick-acting venom that are easily capable of bringing even the hardiest of hunters down when left untreated. Even the blood of an Equinala is mildly toxic, meaning that simply wounding the beast at the wrong time could lead to a nasty case of poison. However, its venom pales in comparison to the true devastation brought in the wake of an angered Equinala. Capable of manipulating both water and wind, a ramapaging Equinala can reduce entire villages to sunken ruins or washed up debris in a very short time span. Hurricanes can flatten obstacles in an instant, with winds powerful enough to create great tsunamis that wash away what little is spared. Even the aftermath of an Equinala attack is a disaster, as waterspouts also form as an unfortunate side effect from powerful winds and massive floods. Behavior Equinala often keeps its distance from civilization, only coming to land with the purposes of laying eggs, resting during an Elder Crossing, or dying of old age. While timid at first, an Equinala is quick to act against attackers, intruders, or other disturbances on its span of coastal territory. It is often seen sleeping, grooming, or drinking when it isn't in the water when it is not disturbed. Turf Wars Equinala vs. Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron (Win) (Coming soon) Equinala vs. Bazelgeuse/Seething Bazelgeuse (Win) The Bazelgeuse makes the first move, using the wind generated from its seafaring opponent to accelerate itself as it bodyslams into the Elder Dragon from above, knocking them both to the ground as the impact scatters several of the Flying Wyvern's explosive scales upon the ground, all of them in close vicinity to Equinala. As the Bazelgeuse takes off again in preparation of another aerial attack, the Equinala creates a brief waterspout, which sweeps up each scale before hurling them directly back to their owner, resulting in a devastating cluster of explosions that assault the Bazelgeuse's face and neck. The wyvern falls to the ground, stunned. (Deals high damage to Bazelgeuse and moderate damage to Equinala.) Equinala vs. Namielle (Tie) Both Elder Dragons exchange roars and suddenly fire a powerful water beam at each other simutaneously, entering a clash between their breath attacks, with the monsters now circling one another. Both the Equinala and Namielle grow visibly agitated, as one seemingly cannot outmatch the other; now countering the other's beam with their second element. Namielle is now lacing its water jet with electricity, while Equinala's beam is forming into a small waterspout, before finally, a burst of lightning, wind, and water sends both of the dragons staggering backwards as if hit with a Flinch Shot. (Deals moderate damage to both Namielle and Equinala. The blast inflicts Thunderblight, Windblight, and Waterblight to hunters that are too close.) Equinala vs. Valstrax (Tie) The Valstrax takes flight, easily avoiding all three water jets that the Equinala launches towards it. Before the sea dragon can prepare itself, the silver-scaled attacker torpedoes into it at full speed and grabs onto its antlers, scraping the Equinala against the ground by its lower jaw, all while rocketing forward. As it lets go and gains altitude, the Equinala prepares an attack just in time, as the Valstrax has already looped around for a second divebomb. Before the Sky Comet Dragon can react, the Coral Wave Dragon releases a powerful tempest of wind and sea that strikes the Valstrax's wing. This manages to send the Valstrax off course as it crashes into the ground headfirst without a chance to slow down beforehand. (Deals high damage to both Valstrax and Equinala. This will also weaken both the Equinala's head and the Valstrax's wings.) Equinala vs. Rajang (Tie) The Rajang and the Equinala roar at one another, before the Fanged Beast charges towards the Elder Dragon at full throttle. The two monsters collide as the Daughter of the Sea is wrestled into submission by the Gold Lion, which throws the dragon onto its side and lunging towards the neck with its powerful arms, attempting to grapple onto its toppled foe. This proves unsuccessful, as the Equinala's vibrant mane unleashes a barrage of toxin-filled stings across the Fanged Beast's arms and chest which causes the primate to relent. The dragon, using this open opportunity, retaliates with a quick (yet stalwart) blast of its storm breath that tosses the Rajang backwards. (Deals moderate damage to both Rajang and Equinala. This will also poison Rajang for a brief duration if Equinala is above 60% HP.) Attacks Storm Attacks Typhoon: While it may not cover as much ground as the Hurricane, Typhoons will shift around the battlefield in quick, random spurts of randomized movement when created, fading away after ten seconds. Up to five can be present at a time. (Inflicts Waterblight and Windblight.) Hurricane: While not as chaotic as the Typhoon, Hurricanes cover a large area once summoned by the Equinala. They do not move, but if a hunter manages to run into one, said hunter will be launched into the air and left prone to an attack once they land, which can prove fatal, as Hurricanes deal heavy amounts of damage to their victims. In High Rank, these will only be created when the monster is enraged, but in G-Rank, they can be formed at will. (Inflicts Severe Windblight. Instant Stun.) Stormwall: Equinala, having the power to manipulate both sea and storm, will create a Stormwall around itself when it becomes enraged, which is indicated by a Siren Song. Stormwalls have a similar purpose to the Wind Barrier of a Kushala Daora or the Flame Aura of a Teostra, serving as a defensive obstacle against oncoming foes. Hunters in the Stormwall will have poor footing (moving as they would in Barroth's mud) and will lose oxygen when performing actions that consume Stamina. Stormwall also adds a 20% chance of Waterblight attacks also inflicting Windblight attacks and Windblight attacks also inflicting Waterblight when active. Tsunami: G-Rank exclusive. Easily the deadliest weapon in the Equinala's arsenal. The dragon lets out a long wail, building up more wind and water over the span of twenty seconds, giving hunters a chance to find cover (such as a rock, or simply running out of range). After this, the Equinala will spread its wings, rear onto its hind legs, and slam its front feet against the ground, creating a monolithic wall of oceanic wrath that will wash away any unfortunate enough to be in the danger zone. (Works similarly to Behemoth's Ecliptic Meteor, or Safi'jiiva's Sapphire of the Emperor. The Equinala will only use this attack once it is below 25% HP. Being hit results in an Instant Cart.) Land Attacks Quadrupedal Roar: The Equinala rears onto its hind legs and lets out a mighty, song-like wail. (Requires Earplugs to block.) Siren Song: A more powerful version of the Roar, the Equinala lets out a more eerie resonance, shrouding itself in a Stormwall. (Requires HG Earplugs to block. See Stormwall for further details.) Bite: The Equinala strikes at its target like a snake, snapping its beaked jaws at a hunter. Triple Bite: The dragon snaps its jaws ahead of itself three times as it slowly moves forward. Claw Swipe: The Equinala swipes its clawed flipper at anyone too close, knocking hunters away from it. Tail Duster: The monster raises its tail for a second and then swings it from left to right, once in each direction, knocking hunters away that are behind it. Tail Slam: The Equinala raises its tail for two seconds before slamming it against the ground at full force, knocking away its victims. Twirl: The Equinala reels backward and proceeds to spin itself twice while moving forward, knocking away any hunters in its path. This will almost always create two Typhoons (or one Hurricane if the Equinala is enraged). (WIP) Trivia * Equinala's name branches off the word "equine," which refers to horses and their relatives. * Equinala's physical traits are heavily inspired by the denizens of a coral reef, including coral itself. Lionfish, seahorses, sea slugs, anemones, sea snakes, sea turtles, and jellyfish were also major influences in its final design. * The method it uses to supply its whips with venom is also used by poisonous sea slugs in the real world. * Coincidentally, the title "Daughter of the Sea" is also an alias for the Warcraft character Jaina Proudmoore, a mage from the sea-faring nation of Kul Tiras. * Strangely, despite the fact that it is not only flightless but almost entirely aquatic, Equinala can still be found in the Coral Highlands, a locale known for its steep inclines that, despite its coral denizens, isn't anywhere near the New World's coastal regions. It is theorized that these Equinala are a terrestrial strain that differs from those found in other locales, but further research is required. * All Equinala encountered by hunters are females, as the males live in the deepest reaches of the seas. * In games that lack the Earth element, Equinala is weakest to Dragon. Otherwise, it is weakest to Earth. * Equinala weapons gain bonus affinity when exposed to various amounts of water. This bonus does not stack if more than one bonus is activated at one time. ** Standing in rain, mist, or in shallow water increases the affinity by 5%. ** Standing in waist-deep water, thunderstorms, or suffering from Waterblight increases the affinity by 10%. ** Being underwater at any time increases the affinity by 15%. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Water Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Articles under construction Category:6 Star Level Monster